We have had accepted a proposal for synthesis of a novel imaging probe and derivatives through the Imaging Probe Development Center (IPDC), which is part of the NHLBI. We have spent time calibrating and optimizing procedures, methodologies, and imaging equipment as well as developing relevant in vivo/animal systems along with in vitro systems for correlative studies. This is a highly collaborative project being pursued with Drs. Murali K. Cherukuri and James B. Mitchell of the Radiation Biology Branch, NCI.